Draftbook Drabble 32
by CMW2
Summary: IMPORTED STRAIGHT FROM LiveLoveWRITE-32nd in a series of hopefully many;CMW2/Trumpetnista: Draftbook Drabble #32-(High School AU (unrelated to #21), Fitz, Olivia, Abby, Jake, Mellie, Leo, one sided Olake and Mellitz Zombie, mentioned Mew, Olitz, NSFW);Rated for language, dark humor, and spice;18th in my 2015 SSS Project


**Author's Note: Don't blame me, blame the latest round of bullshit from The Creator and Jimmy Kimmel's knack for creating good SCANDAL parodies for this. I couldn't help myself and I didn't want to. This idea has been brewing in my head for a while, anyway. Enjoy the latest!**

 **(CMW2/Trumpetnista: Draftbook Drabble #32-(High School AU (unrelated to #21), Fitz, Olivia, Abby, Jake, Mellie, Leo, one sided Olake and Mellitz Zombie, mentioned Mew, Olitz, NSFW))**

 **Words from the Gladiator in a Hoodie:** **Y'all had to know that as soon as I saw our Admiral in the Letterman Jacket and our Kerry in that little schoolgirl outfit that this was going to happen. I've already done a High School D.D. and while I'll probably do a follow up in that -Verse later on, this new idea has bitten me and will not let go until I do its bidding.**

 **More on the WIPs will be after this and I hope you guys enjoy the latest!**

 **Mad Love, Jam, and Power Drills, ~*Trump*~**

 **Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Calm down, Scarlett O'Hara. The only reasons I'm on the ballot at all are because my friends are absolutely ridiculous and the school rules say that there need to be at least 3 candidates to vote for in each category. I wasn't even going to show up to Prom, much less go for the faux diamond dollar store tiara so _**it**_ and its 10 minutes of shining glory are _**all**_ yours. I'm still voting for Susan Ross, though. She is my type of bad bitch. Anyone who can own themselves so fully, especially at our age, is going to end up doing something great later on. She's probably gonna be POTUS or at least a good Veep. I'd love to work with her. She'd get shit done but she'd still be human."

"No one in their right mind would ever vote for _**her**_ in a National election! She's a train wreck!"

"You'd be surprised and it's not like America is the cradle of sanity. Seriously, simmer down. Go out to the courtyard and get some direct sunlight. Sign up for Hot Yoga classes. Eat a vegan taco and an ice cream cone. Buy a vibrator and chill for once in your damned life. It's really not that serious and Mellie? If losing Prom Queen to me or Susan would throw all your life goals, as low and pathetic as they are, completely off the rails, then you really might want to re-evaluate some things before we graduate. In the words of the Legendary Stevie Wonder, you need to have a talk with God."

"And just what the hell do you mean by 'low and pathetic', Olivia? _**You don't know me!**_ "

"I _**wish**_ that I didn't know you. I truly wish that I had picked another school 4 years ago so we would've never crossed paths but that's life for you. Mellie, you talk a good game. You talk an excellent game. You're not stupid and you're ballsy. Plus, you're lily white with Old rum running, slave trading Money in your pocket. The whole Free World's your oyster but at the end of the day, we all know that instead of POTUS or Senator or something useful, you're just going to end up being arm candy to some politically minded sucker that'll let you leech off of them until they get sick of your nonsense, cheat on you with a woman better than you in every way, and then finally divorce you after enduring 20 years of arranged marriage misery. Don't worry, though. You'll reluctantly have at least two kids to leverage against the aforementioned sucker so you'll be able to get alimony and all sorts of pricey real estate that'll set you for life. Actually, I take it back. That's a solid set of life goals. They're lazy and more than a little whorish life goals but solid overall. I hope that Andrew Nichols has enough sense to eventually flee on sight from you like Fitz Grant III does. Probably not, given that he willingly messed around with Lizzie North last year. She was just like you only taller, smarter, and blonder. If she hadn't moved to Connecticut, she'd still be leading him around by his spineless sac. He's just your type since you're never going to be able to keep a real man on your own. Your daddy would have to pay him or blackmail him to get him to stay with you."

"You…you fucking _**bitch**_ **!** "

"Yep, that's me. This has been a blast but I've got to go design my Campaign posters. Hopefully, I can get them printed after school. My slogan's gonna be ' **OP 4 PQ** ', which is quite catchy, honestly. It almost rhymes and everything. Since I'm stuck on the ballot now, I might as well see it through to the end. Even when I lose the Crown, the fact that I tried will still look good on my college applications. Toodle-loo, people!"

As soon as the cafeteria door shut quietly behind her, 18 year old Olivia Pope rolled her eyes as the room erupted into absolute, laughing and screaming bedlam. At least Melody 'Mellie' Vaughn had the common courtesy to let her finish her lunch and her large orange creamsicle before she decided to try and put her back in her Place. According to South High's social totem pole, Mellie and people like her were at the top. They were the filthy rich, mainly WASP, book smart, athletic types with last names that meant something, big names like Doyle, Grant, and Reston.

Olivia dwelt in the middle of the pole. Her father's job at the Smithsonian provided a healthy amount of income but it wasn't upper crust money. She was an athlete, excelling in Track and Swimming but she wasn't a potential Olympian. She stood out from the middle pack because she was first in their class (and black…) and she was well known for her political articles in the school paper. Since she was apolitical, she was able to provide a non partisan view to the local and National politics that constantly went on in DC. She was also known for unrepentantly hanging out with those were cruelly called "rejects" and "charity cases", namely students who had money but refused to fall into their expected 'roles' and those who had gotten into their private school on merit scholarships, the bottom of the Totem Pole…

The cafeteria door slammed and Olivia sighed at the sound of running male footsteps heading her way. It was probably Jake Ballard, again. The Midwest transplant was actually part of the Bottom section but he had made the Varsity football team last year with many of the Toppers so he had "connections", "connections" that he flaunted in an effort to get laid hard. Some girls fell for it and his Lifetime Movie Hero charm like a house of cards but Olivia was not having it. He wasn't her type. He wasn't smart enough. His humor was juvenile and while she was open to being 'down with the Swirl', the type of white boy looks that Ballard had went over with her like a wet White Castle fart mid sex session. Unfortunately, he was just like Robin Thicke (without the decent voice and borderline hot looks) who thought that ' **GO AWAY'** meant ' **CONVINCE ME** '.

"Fuck off, Jake. I'm not in the mood." she declared while working on her combination lock.

Her locker was at the end of the long corridor leading to the still buzzing cafeteria and she wanted to get in, get out, and get upstairs to wait for 5th hour before the end of lunch bell rang.

"I'm not Jake."

Startled, Olivia looked up at Fitzgerald 'Fitz' Grant III, a Fitz Grant III who was holding her navy blue and white striped cardigan uniform sweater. Since there was a team function after school, instead of the navy blue uniform blazer, he was in his navy and forest green Letterman jacket. His long navy necktie was crooked and she suppressed the urge to adjust it. His white dress shirt fit his muscular torso very nicely and she pointedly kept her eyes away from his legs. He was strong all over but the khaki uniform slacks had a tendency to draw the eye to…well, it wasn't like he had anything to be ashamed of. No siree. He was tall and broad in every way imaginable…

He was hung like a damned donkey in heat and oh great, now she was blushing. She was blushing and now she was thinking about the Top of the Toppers, the ultimate BOMC buck ass, fuck you straight through the brick walls nude.

She was going to hell.

She was already in hell…

"Hi, Olivia."

"Hi, Fitz. What can I help you with?"

"You…uh, you forgot your sweater and I wanted to get it back to you before Mellie or one of her flunkies got a hold to it. You're officially at the top of her Shit List, now. She must win the Crown and she must destroy you in order to bring balance back to The Force."

"More like in order to reinforce her various delusions of grandeur but whatever. She's an ant and I'm a boot. I'll stomp on her and keep the party going. Um, about dropping your name earlier…"

"Don't apologize. I _**loved**_ hearing what you had to say. I agreed with every word. Very astute."

"Yeah, but I still shouldn't have put you out on Front Street like that. I just…she made me mad and she was being crybaby pearl clutching obnoxious like she usually is and I _**get**_ it. I get that Prom is a **Big Damned Deal** but it's not the end of the world if it doesn't go as planned, you know? It's just a Dance. We're 18. We're Seniors in high school. We've got our whole lives ahead of us, barring something messed up happening like a terminal illness or some wasted jackass driving on the road after dark. Save some goals and big milestones for adulthood. Don't waste them all and peak in high school like a moron."

 _ **/**_

Despite Mellie being after him like bugs on shit since they were 4th grade, she had never captured Fitz's mind, his body, or his heart, much to the Southern Belle's bitter disdain. Her disdain, her loving Daddy's, and his piece of shit drunk bastard of a father's, too. She, Big Jerry, and Big Daddy Vaughn (yes, the man really called himself Big Daddy…) were pushing hard for a marriage or at least a relationship that would produce a "proper political heir" but he wasn't having it.

Mellie was mean, conniving, and annoying. She was physically appealing but Old Money and "excellent political capital" aside, Fitz would rather shoot his balls clean off than have anything to do with her, which he had made abundantly clear time after time in word and deed.

Since he had never seriously dated anyone else (there were a couple of summer flings abroad…), Mellie and everyone else in their social circle assumed he was just playing hard to get but that was anything but the truth.

The truth was that unless the woman was Olivia Pope, he was _**impossible**_ to get and saving her cardigan had given him a good excuse to talk to her at last.

He had fallen for her like a ton of bricks by the end of her first semester at South High. She was brilliant, she was driven, and she was genuinely nice to people, regardless of social standing. She was also drop dead gorgeous. Even in the god awful uniforms they were forced to wear, Olivia was still matter of factly feminine and he had shut down many a locker room conversation about her curves and legs, curves and legs that were now emphasized by her standing on her tiptoes to reach her AP Biology textbook.

"Do you…I've got Computer Applications next and its right near Ms. Z's. I could walk you to class, if you'd like…"

"I don't need an escort."

"Well, _**I**_ do. You know that Mellie's going to try and glom onto me to prove you wrong. I need a human shield."

Her eyes were laughing, even as they rolled, and she closed her locker quickly.

"Since there's only 2 minutes until the bell and I don't want to deal with her either, fine. I'll protect you from the big bad Pouty Princess. Keep up, Grant."

The bell rang as soon as they turned the corner towards the science-technology classrooms but Olivia kept her pace steady. Due to officially banned cell phones and live Tweeting from them, everyone, even the teachers knew about the Read and she was getting some looks. The looks were immediately accompanied by tittering and whispers as Fitz boldly put his arm around her middle. Olivia glanced up at him before shrugging and shifting so she was neatly tucked into his side. She was warm and soft, her skin smelling of burnt brown sugar and vanilla. Her hair was pulled back into a sleek bun with a big blue bow and it smelled like fresh mint…

"What the hell is going on, Fitzgerald?! What are you doing with…with _**her**_?!"

Mellie was in his 5th hour class. He had forgotten about that and now she was glowering at them from the Computer Lab's doorway.

"I'm walking Olivia to her Biology class, Mellie. I don't need anyone's permission to do that."

"You heard what she said to me and you're just going to take her side?!"

"I've never cared about you or your hurt feelings. You should've left her alone and she's right. It's just a Dance. It won't be the end of the World if you're not Prom Queen. I hope Susan or Olivia get the Crown. It would serve you right."

"But…but everyone knows that you'll be Prom King. We could be up there together…"

"If I win Prom King and you still end up being Queen, I'll give up the title. I do not want to be connected to you in any way. I don't want you. I don't even _**like**_ you. The only Grant that does is my dad and I still don't get why you don't just go after him and leave me alone. Cut out the middleman. Although, you being my stepmother would be just as bad as you being my wife…"

"Why are you being so hurtful?! I never did anything to deserve this horrid treatment from you!"

"How is my being honest with you being hurtful? Hurtful is making you think that you and I have a chance to be together when we really don't. Hurtful is using you for political capital. Hurtful is…why am I even bothering to explain this to you?"

"…because you're a good person."

Fitz looked down at Olivia and she gently removed his arm from around her middle.

"You're a good person." she repeated. "And you're right but she's not going to listen to you."

"She never does. It's sad."

" _ **I'm right here, you know!**_ "

"Unfortunately…thanks for the escort, Fitz and let me know if you need a human shield again."

 _ **/**_

"Is there some tea you'd like to share with your Uncle Leo?"

"No tea, but how about I give you a swift kick to the balls for conspiring with Abby to get me into this Prom Queen mess? If she didn't have the plague right now, I'd beat her ass. And you are _**way**_ too pasty and annoying be my Uncle anything…"

"True, true…c'mon, Liv. Don't be pissed off at us. Think of it, this way: you being in the running means that the Wicked Witch of the South has some real competition, now. Mellie might have her clique full of ass licking Toppers but you've got universal appeal. If you do this right, you could get the Crown right from underneath her nose. That'd be awesome. Susan's nice and all but not enough people hate Mellie enough to vote for her. Or if they do hate her, they're too scared for her to do anything _**but**_ vote for her…so, what's with you and Fitz?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. He had his arm around you like you were his wife."

"I was being a human shield."

"Is that what they call it nowadays?"

"…shut up."

People had asked her variations of the same question for the rest of the school day and every time Olivia replied, they were dubious. Olivia was dubious about them being dubious. There was no way on the planet that Fitz Grant III wanted her. He had barely spoken to her before what happened in the cafeteria, just a 'good morning' in the halls or a 'do you have any gum?' during assemblies. He could be with anyone. Why would he want her? More to the point, if he wanted her like everyone was assuming, then…

"Okay, let's suspend reality and say he's interested in me. Why hasn't he said anything?"

"Other than Mellie being _**Mellie?**_ You're out of his League, Liv."

"What are you smoking, Bergen and why didn't you share? I am _**not**_ out of his League."

"Hell yes, you are. He may be the Big Boss around school but in the real grown-up world, you're out of his League and he knows it. You're smart, you're funny, you don't take anyone's shit, you're gorgeous, and unlike the rest of us, you have a solid life plan that doesn't involve you leeching off of anyone. You're the epitome of independence and good feminism. All of that is why he wants you and all of that is why he hasn't said anything yet. He's scared that you'll turn him down. You're known for turning guys down, Liv. Ballard's still salty over you, by the way."

"That's because I refuse to settle and Jake Ballard definitely counts as settling. He can stay as salty, pressed, and mad as he wants to be. It's not gonna happen. "

"Would being with Fitz count as settling?"

"By all appearances, no but appearances can be deceiving and he's a Grant man. Grant men are ego driven, self destructive whores. Everyone knows that."

"Grant men as a whole are but focus on Fitz. He's not like that. Hell, one of his nicknames is Boy Scout. He makes the rest of us look bad, something _**else**_ you two have in common."

"What's with you and this matchmaking kick? Did you watch **Fiddler on the Roof** again?"

"I want you to be happy and Red _**really**_ wants you to be happy with multiple orgasms."

"I don't need a boyfriend to be happy or to have multiple orgasms."

"True, but life's more fun with companionship, is it not?"

"Hm…I guess. It depends on who your companion is. All right, that's the last of the posters. Thanks for helping me out. I gotta get back to school for practice. Go take Gingersnap some chicken soup and give her my heartiest wishes for her to recover swiftly from her malaise so I can shove her in front of a speeding train."

"You got it. Catch you later, Liv."

 _ **/**_

" _So, now we know why you always shut down locker room talk about her, huh?_ "

"I shut all locker room talk down because you guys are worse than **Porky's**. I don't want to hear that shit plus half of you dumb bastards are lying about who and where you stuck it in, anyway."

" _ **Mm-hm**_ _…_ "

"Jake, if you've got something to say, then say it already."

" _I'm just impressed. You got Ice Princess Pope to come down off of her cloud long enough to…_ "

"We're not together and I'm not going to let you talk shit about her just because she won't date you. The fact that you're so eager to proves that you're not man enough to date her or anyone else for that matter. Go to hell."

" _She's got you pussy whipped already, huh? What's she got underneath her skirt? Granny panties?_ "

"Grow up or get fucked up, Ballard."

Hanging up on the little piss ant, Fitz returned to the paper he was typing for his psychology class. They were reading **The Great Gatsby** and the objective of the paper was to pick a character and come up with a full Profile for them. While most of his classmates had picked Gatsby or Tom, Fitz had decided on Daisy. While the overall assessment of her being flaky and the woman who allowed Jay Gatsby to invent the concept of being a SIMP was accurate, there were layers to her that challenged his mind to explore. Actually, she eerily reminded him of a future Mellie and that made him even more determined to avoid becoming romantically, sexually, and especially legally attached to her…

He didn't want to die anytime soon and he certainly didn't want to end up shot dead in a pool.

A Twitter notification chime from his phone had him saving his work and picking it up. He was probably being tagged in a football team post again or more likely, he was being tagged in a post talking and asking about Olivia. She had gone from 'the smart black chick with the political articles' to either a long overdue Messiah or to Public Enemy #1. Mostly, it was the former and that pleased Fitz to no end. Mellie _**did**_ talk an excellent game and she had sheep like support but overall, people did not like her. They didn't like her but were too scared to speak up, too scared to call her out on her hypocritical and overly dramatic ways to her face. Not Olivia. Olivia had said it all and meant it all…

Clicking on the Direct Message icon, his brows raised in delighted shock.

' **OCP /oliviacpope: …hi.** '

Immediately, he replied, closing his laptop to give his phone his full attention.

' **FTGIII /fitzgrant3: Hi.'**

' **OCP /oliviacpope: I hope you don't mind me sliding into your DMs. We gotta talk now.'**

' **FTGIII /fitzgrant3: You're welcome in my DMs anytime you want. What's wrong?'**

' **OCP /oliviacpope: WRONG is too strong a word. I just... all right, people think you like me. Like REALLY like me. Is that true?'**

' **FTGIII /fitzgrant3: Yes.'**

' **OCP /oliviacpope: o.0…seriously?'**

' **FTGIII /fitzgrant3: 'YES!'**

' **OCP /oliviacpope: I wasn't expecting you to say yes. At least not without hesitating…'**

' **FTGIII /fitzgrant3: Life's too short for B.S. I LIKE YOU. I have since Freshman year.'**

' **OCP /oliviacpope: SERIOUSLY?!'**

' **FTGIII /fitzgrant3: As a heart attack. I knew I liked you by the end of first semester.'**

' **OCP /oliviacpope: DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER WHAT I LOOKED LIKE THEN?!'**

' **FTGIII /fitzgrant3: Smart/funny/kind trumps looks and you were damned cute.**

' **OCP /oliviacpope: I WAS** **NOT. Braces, coke bottle glasses, chicken legs w/ a bubble butt, and chubby baby cheeks did NOT make me damned cute. I looked like Chippy the Chipmunk!'**

' **FTGIII /fitzgrant3: I LIKE Chipmunks. They feature heavily in my private shower times.'**

' **OCP /oliviacpope: Ewww… WTF is WRONG with you, Grant?! GROSS! LOL!'**

' **FTGIII /fitzgrant3: Don't judge me. I'm only human. Olivia, I'm not gonna pull a Jake Ballard on you. If don't feel the same, it's cool. I'd still like to be your friend, though.'**

' **OCP /oliviacpope: It's not that I don't like you. Every straight woman with a pulse does. I just don't know you enough to do anything about it yet or to know if I WANT to do anything about it. Does that make sense?'**

' **FTGIII /fitzgrant3: It does. Do you want to get lunch together tomorrow?'**

' **OCP /oliviacpope: OMFG, WHY?!'**

' **FTGIII /fitzgrant3: OMFG, WHY NOT?!'**

' **OCP /oliviacpope: Oh, I dunno. Maybe because folks will be talking about planning our graduation day wedding and Mellie will hire a Russian hitman by 5** **th** **hour? FUCK THAT!'**

' **FTGIII /fitzgrant3: LMFAO! Whatever happened to 'she's an ant and I'm a boot?''**

' **OCP /oliviacpope: I could beat her ass if it came down to that BUT she would TOTALLY hire a hitman to do me in first. You told me that she's out for my blood and I can't and won't fuck with that type of crazy shit. I don't WANNA be on ID Discovery! I DON'T!'**

' **FTGIII /fitzgrant3: Wowww…'**

' **OCP/oliviacpope: Hey, don't judge me. I'm only human. LOL!'**

' **FTGIII/fitzgrant3: LOL! Let the masses talk their shit and Mellie doesn't matter. Lunch?'**

' **OCP /oliviacpope: OK. We'll get the 2 for 5 special from Pizza Pete's. I can meet you in the back parking lot at 11:15.'**

' **FTGIII /fitzgrant3: OK. Bye, Olivia.'**

' **OCP /oliviacpope: Bye, Fitz. Please don't stand me up.'**

' **FTGIII/fitzgrant3: I won't, I promise. See you tomorrow.'**

* * *

"Take your hair down."

" _ **No.**_ "

" **Take your goddamned hair down.** "

"You're still on thin ice, Whelan. You and your love slave…"

"I know, I know, whatever. You can slaughter us for betrayal later. Take your goddamned hair down, now. Nobody ever sees it down and you're supposed to do different things with your look on a date."

"It's not a damned date. Fitz and I are just eating lunch. We do it all the time. We've had the same lunch hour since Freshman year."

"You've never eaten lunch together and you saw what he DM'd last night. He _ **likes**_ you and more importantly, _**you**_ like _**him**_ so it's a damned date. **Take your fucking hair down or I'll do it for you. Painfully.** "

Olivia sighed heavily and after taking out her bow, removed the small pins that held her hair up. She shook it out and put her bow back, shooting her grinning best friend a 'happy now?' look. Abby nodded and actually squealed a little as they headed towards the student parking lot where Fitz would be waiting for her. At least she _**hoped**_ he would be waiting for her…

"Man, I get bronchitis and I miss everything cool! You scored a date with Fitz Grant III…"

"It's not a date!"

"… _ **and**_ you're running for Prom Queen…"

"Against my will and better judgment…"

"…and even though Leo was kind enough to film the Read for me, I wish I could've seen it live. Mellie's face looked like she's been constipated from birth."

"That's because she probably is. She's already started the smear campaign against me on Facebook and Twitter plus Jake's trying to say that I'm using just Fitz as a substitute for him, that I'm in denial and he's implying that I'm a whore all around."

"What a fucking worm. I wish that a meteor or a school bus would hit him."

" _ **Gingersnap!**_ "

"I said hit him, not kill him. Ooh, there's your man…"

"He is _**not**_ my man. Go bother your man and leave us in peace."

"I think I will. Catch you later, Liv-Liv. Enjoy your lunch date!"

"It's not a date and he's not my man!"

" _ **Bull-shit!**_ " Abby trilled while skipping back towards the doors.

Fitz's low laughter had her turning away from the rapidly retreating redhead and she could feel pink tint her cheeks as she looked up at him. His white uniform shirt was untucked and his sleeves were rolled up just right. Once again, his navy tie was crooked and Olivia adjusted it so it was straight, smoothing a hand over it. His left hand rested on top of hers and the pink in her cheeks deepened to red as he pressed a quick kiss to her knuckles. His hand remained in hers as they walked to his cherry red Dodge charger and he opened the passenger side door for her matter of factly. Inclining her head in thanks, she ducked inside and placed her black leather bag at her feet, waiting for him to join her. He sat down in the driver's seat and buckled his seatbelt before looking at her head on.

"I'm not your man _**yet**_."

"What?"

"I'm not your man _**yet**_ , Olivia."

"You sound confident about that. A little _**too**_ confident, if you ask me."

"Maybe but you said that the only thing that's really holding you back from exploring us is that you don't know me as well as you'd like to. I like that. You think before you leap and I usually don't. You'll balance me out and you'll also keep me out of the hospital and jail for stupid shit."

"Fitz…"

"Put your seatbelt on, Livvie."

The car started with a powerful roar after she buckled herself in. Olivia grimaced slightly as students outside spotted her in the passenger seat and began to talk, point, text. By the time they got back, everyone would know about their lunch date.

Honestly, she really wasn't one for being the center of attention or for the spotlight. Olivia preferred to dwell in the background in a supporting role but it seems that dwelling in the background would no longer be an option for her, at least until graduation. First, her friends had thrown her headfirst under the bus into the Shark Tank of Prom Queen politics and now, it appeared that the biggest BOMC around was determined to become her boyfriend. More to the point, she was very much inclined to let him become her boyfriend but still…

"I'm confused, Fitz. Of all the pretty girls around here, some of whom are actually sane and decent human beings, why do you want to be with me?"

"I don't know. I just do and you don't seem too adverse to the idea."

"I'm not but you have to admit that you and I don't make much sense. And then there's Mellie being _**Mellie**_ and the Grant Man thing and the Traditional Republican Politics thing and sadly, we can't just ignore the interracial thing. Even now, interracial relationships still get a lot of ignorant scrutiny, especially the ones between white men and black women. If we get together and fall apart, we'll catch hell."

"Liv, if we get together and not fall apart, we'll still catch hell. I've thought about all of this."

"You have?"

"Once I realized that I was serious about you, yes. I'm not just looking to get laid, Olivia. I'm looking for an actual relationship with you and if it happens to be long term with sex involved, then so much the better."

"And if I tell you that I just want to be friends with you?"

"Then, I will respect that and you to the fullest."

"… _you actually mean that._ You're not trying to run a Game on me…"

"I'm not perfect but I don't play games when it comes to friendships or relationships, Olivia."

She had no words for that, which is why she was glad that they had arrived at Pizza Pete's. Fitz pulled into one of the spaces marked for students and she looked down at her feet, torn between kissing him and crying. Olivia knew that she was overthinking it. Fitz wanted her and he was legit about it. Why wasn't she just kissing him? Why wasn't she just holding his hand and wearing his Letterman jacket like couture?

She was afraid of getting hurt. She was afraid of being left behind. She was…

The passenger side door opened and she swung her legs out, smoothing her skirt over her thighs. Grabbing her bag, she stood up and looked up at him, expecting him to look annoyed or to mock her. Immediately, she was struck by the soft expression on his face, the tenderness and the _**understanding**_ in his beautiful cerulean slate eyes…

Her bag hit the ground and her lips pressed against him with startling force.

 _ **/**_

She tasted like strawberry kiwi lip balm and spiced apples, along with something uniquely her. It was spicy sweet and utterly addicting, making him long for more, more that thankfully she was willing to give him.

Olivia's hands were buried in his hair and she was up on her tiptoes to achieve the connection she wanted with him. Fitz's hands slid underneath her sweater and spanned her middle easily, his fingers able to interlock. God, she was so tiny! She was so warm, so soft, and so fucking precious. She was brilliant and tough as nails, which he adored, but there was a vulnerability to her that hit him straight in the id. He wanted to protect her and care for her but at the same time, he would happily watch her beat the living hell out of anyone who fucked with her.

Honestly, he would let her beat the living hell out of _**him**_ as long as she kissed his wounds better.

Fitz backed her up against the car and she whimpered as he broke the kiss, cupping her face. Her hessonite doe eyes were heavily lidded and her fuchsia lips swelled before his eyes, making him want to capture them again. Going in for Round 2, he groaned as she rested a heavy hand on the nape of his neck and the tip of her tongue traced over his lips, begging for entrance. He let her in immediately and she mewed as he slid his hands from her waist to cup her behind, hauling her lower half against his possessively…

The sound of a revving engine, rapid horn honking, and hooting made Fitz break the kiss and glare at a van crammed full of stoners, band kids, and a couple of second stringers from the football team. The van didn't stop but Fitz knew that its occupants were already spreading the word, especially the football players. The memory of Jake's salty sleazy rambling made anger bubble underneath his skin and he knew that he would have to lay down the Law quickly and firmly.

If anyone gave his Livvie shit, if anyone made her feel dirty or like just a piece of ass, he'd…

"Now, I see what you meant about keeping you balanced earlier. You _ **cannot**_ beat the hell out of every idiot that opens their mouth about our relationship. That way lies madness, broken knuckles, and you becoming an expert license plate maker. Chill and come back here."

He sighed deeply as her arms wrapped around him and he pressed a soft kiss to her upturned lips.

"We have a relationship, now?"

"We do. After all, I don't go around publicly tongue kissing random guys and honestly, I've considered you to be my boyfriend since last night. I was just…I have a tendency to try and talk myself out of the things that I really want. I want you. I want _**us**_."

"Drama and all?"

"Drama and all."

 _ **/**_

 **One Month Later…**

"Can we talk?"

"Absolutely not."

"Olivia…"

"We have nothing to talk about and our last conversation didn't end very well for you, Mellie."

"Yes, I know that. Nobody will let me forget that."

"Good. Now, go away. Your minions are probably filing a missing person's report."

"I'm not leaving until you explain just what the hell you think you're doing with Fitzgerald."

"I know that I'm dating him."

"You can't date him!"

"You can't tell me what to do. You're not Eli Pope and he can't tell me what to do anymore either. I'm 18. I moved out. I pay my own bills. He disapproves of my life's choices, especially dating Fitz so we don't talk, anymore. Since he and I get along like matches and C4, it works out nicely."

"Can we be adults, please? I'm really not trying to start anything, Olivia."

"Bullshit but you can say your piece, anyway. I'm listening…"

Olivia placed her forearms on the edge of the pool and rested her head on them, looking up at a very uncomfortable Mellie placidly. She wasn't sure if Mellie was more pissed that Olivia was winning in the Prom Queen polls or that she had "won" Fitz. God, she hated using that terminology. It made it sound like he was an object instead of a living breathing human. It made it sound like she was engaging in one long chess game of one-upmanship and pettiness. Essentially, that was what life was but still…what she felt for Fitz and what Fitz felt for her was special. It deserved to be protected, nurtured, and respected.

"…I just don't understand it. I've been right here in front of him since we were little kids, our dads are friends, and…and we'd be good together. We'd make a good Team…why would he…how could he not want me? How could he choose _**you**_ , of all people?"

"It's called free will. Just because things look good on paper and in Grand Master Plans over hooch and steak doesn't mean they'll work out in reality. You and Fitz don't have anything substantial in common and what you do have in common, he doesn't like. You'd know that if you bothered to talk to him instead of trying to help his father force him into living a life he doesn't want to live."

"He's a Grant. Grants do politics and he needs…"

"… **proper political capital to get where the country deserves him to be.** Don't look so shocked. I told you that we talk. He's read me in on all the fuckery Big Jerry's cooked up over the years. The old man was on the fast track to the Oval back in the day but he literally screwed his chances away and now, he wants a redo through Fitz. The thing of it is that Fitz is politically minded but he doesn't want to follow his dad's playbook. Why should he? Becoming a Senator and a Governor's nothing to scoff at but POTUS is the big leagues. He's never been in the big leagues so he really should shut up and have several seats. I'm not giving him up to you or anyone else and I'm staying in the race for Prom Queen to the end. Get over it and yourself, Mellie. Use your brain for something other than parroting out what's been programmed into you and figure out what you want out of life before it's too late."

And with that, Olivia pushed off from the edge of the pool and began practicing her backstroke.

 _ **/**_

" _I don't get why you couldn't just be with Mellie! Why couldn't you do what you were told?!"_

"Grants bow to no one, remember and since you want her to be a Grant so badly, why don't _ **you**_ just marry her? She's just your type and political capital is political capital, isn't it? It doesn't matter whose cock or pussy it's attached to. It's all about the name and the money."

" _Watch your mouth, boy!"_

"Or what? You'll hit me? Please. As bad of shape as you're in, one punch and you'll have a coronary. Oh, and you can't disinherit me. I looked it up. Great Grandfather Fitzpatrick put a clause in that the only way anyone can be disinherited is if they were tried and convicted of a federal offense. Not to mention, the horrible Optics of you throwing your only son aside just because he fell for someone of another race. I mean, it would fit the typical classist, racist Republican narrative but it's an election year, isn't it? You can't afford to alienate anyone…"

" _Do you have any idea what's at stake here? Do you have any idea what you could ruin?!"_

"Yes and I don't care. Either accept me as I am with and without Olivia or go to hell. Those are your only options. I already moved out of your house. I pay my own bills so you don't have an inch of leverage against me and you know it. **I will ruin you before I let you ruin me, Jerry**. I _**do**_ want to be a politician but I don't want to end up like you. You're a miserable, selfish, pathetic excuse for a father and a human being. The only thing you've managed to do right is politics and thanks to your own stupidity, you shot yourself in the foot as well as up in your veins and that prostitute's veins. What was her name again? Bambi? Candi? Mandi? Sandi? She OD'ed in your bed. She OD'ed and died in the bed that you shared with Mother. I was only 8 and it was midnight but I remember the paramedics running all over the Ranch. I remember Cyrus Beene yelling at you. I remember Mother crying when she came back from the airport…"

" _What the hell do you want from me? My blessings, a goddamned apology_ …"

"I just don't want to end up like you. I _**won't**_ end up like you."

" _She'll ruin your life…she'll ruin everything…you'll see_ …"

Instead of dignifying that caustic statement with a response, Fitz disconnected the call and pulled into Olivia's apartment complex parking lot. She had told her father about their relationship via voicemail (their main way of communicating) and hadn't heard from the man since. She wasn't looking for him, either. Like his relationship with Big Jerry, Olivia's relationship with Eli Pope was contentious. He and Jerry argued hot and blew up like Molotovs. Olivia and her father communicated in bare minimum words covered with frost and withdrew like glaciers. Her mother's estate had become hers on her 18th birthday and the first thing she had done was move out of her father's house. One of the man's contacts lived there now and Olivia had removed every trace of her from the premises she could find. Fitz had done the same on his and Jerry had blown his stack sky high, ranting about Optics and all sorts of things that he just didn't give a fuck about…

Shaking off his morose thoughts, Fitz gathered the pink rose he had picked up for her and exited his car, locking it behind him. Olivia was sitting in the lobby of her building and she smiled as she opened the door for him. She was in the black leggings and huge purple sweatshirt she preferred to wear after swimming. She had showered and removed her cap but her goggles hung from her neck like a necklace.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Their lips met tenderly and he let out a gratified sigh at the feel of her arms coming around him. Olivia's hugs were something he had quickly become addicted to and she was willing to indulge him. Her head had a specific place on his left shoulder now and he would put his arm around her "like she was his wife" frequently, especially when they were at school.

School had pretty much settled back into the usual routine. Prom was less than 2 weeks away and afterwards, the prep for Finals would kick into high gear. Occasionally, Mellie would shoot him a pleading look and her flunkies still kept up the "Anti-Pope Squad" antics on Twitter/Facebook. Of course, Ballard was still very salty but he hadn't said anything to his or Olivia's faces yet. He was too much of a bitch baby to do it sober. Abby and Leo had embraced him fully as Olivia's boyfriend and he still got some impressed/envious statements about their relationship (dubbed #Olitz, by local social media), especially about how solid it was. They were like two puzzle pieces coming together, a couple but they still had their own identities…

What had they all expected? A train wreck? If they wanted to see a train wreck, all they'd have to do is tune in for the Mellie and Andrew show. The pair would break up to make up so much and so publicly, there were rumors of their relationship being staged like one of the reality shows on **VH1**. Knowing Mellie, the rumor actually was quite plausible and lord knew Andrew didn't have the balls to really stand up for himself…

They entered Olivia's apartment and he put the rose in a nearby vase that held 5 others, all of them well taken care of. She went into the kitchen and began pulling out supplies for two pans of stir fry, including Tupperware containers filled with overnight marinated chicken and tofu. The chicken was for him. Olivia was experimenting with going vegetarian/vegan and while she wasn't ready to give up bacon just yet, tofu had become a big part of her diet.

The much reviled 'rabbit food' actually tasted pretty good if a person knew how to cook it right. Fitz put the two small woks on the back burners and put sesame oil in both, along with spoonfuls of minced garlic and onions. She added the meat and tofu to their respective woks and Fitz put in the seasonings (Lawry's, black pepper, and lemon pepper) before lowering the heat enough so things would cook thoroughly without scorching.

"Mellie came to see me at the Pool earlier."

"God…for what?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Maybe she was hoping to intimidate me away from you and out of the Prom Queen running or maybe she just wanted someone new to whine to about the general unfairness of her life."

"Knowing her, it was all three. Did you shut her down?"

"With prejudice."

"That's my Livvie."

She giggled and placed the bowls of vegetables on the counter before tending to her tofu, tasting it and finding it to her liking. The rest of the dinner prep went quickly after that and soon they were sitting in front of BNN's newscast, waiting for Family Feud and sharing a bottle of sparkling white grape juice.

"I got into Georgetown. So did Abby and Leo. They want to pool resources and see if we can get a house so we don't have to deal with dorms. They said that if you want in, you're welcome."

"I'd like that. My place is a month to month and I'm going to Georgetown, too. It makes sense to live closer to campus…and I'd love to live with you full time."

"Are you sure? I'm kinda weird…"

"Your weird is good to me, Livvie."

She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder, draining her wine glass.

"I found my Prom Dress. Well, actually, Leo found my Prom Dress. He was at the mall, saw it in the window, and guarded it like Gandalf until I could get to it."

"What color is it?"

"The shopkeeper said it was champagne but it's more like gold. It's shiny but not crazy."

"I'm looking forward to seeing it and you on stage next to me as Prom Queen."

"I don't think I'm going to win. I think it'll be close but Mellie will win."

"And if she does, I'm abdicating."

"I don't think you can abdicate Prom King, Fitz."

"I'll be the first. It'll be us up there or nothing."

 _ **/**_

 **Prom Night…**

" _The punch is_ _ **really**_ _good_ …"

"And judging by the bloodshot color of your eyes, there's more rum than punch in your glass."

" _Not rum…vodka but who's asking?_ "

"You realize that if you get busted, you're going to spend the weekend in the pokey, right?"

" _Are you gonna tattle on me, Princess?_ "

"No."

" _Where's your Boy Scout, anyway? He barely lets you out of his sight, you know_ …"

"Nobody _**lets**_ me do anything and I saw you fall over on my way back from the bathroom. I wanted to make sure that you weren't dead. You're not dead, just drunk and salty, so I'll be going now. Enjoy your evening, Jake."

" _Do you really think that it's gonna last forever? You and Grant?_ "

"I do. Whether we stay together as a couple or end up friends that used to date, I intend to have him in my life. He's a good person and I really enjoy his company."

" _And I'm nothing but a piece of shit pest to you?_ "

"Yep."

"… _ **figures**_ _…the Golden Girl and the Golden Grant…just fucking_ _**typical**_ …"

When Ballard bent over to violently retch into the rose bushes (and onto the red dress scarf that clashed horribly with his gray tuxedo…), Olivia took the opportunity to make a hasty retreat back inside. Ask a silly question, get a silly answer and if a person asks an honest question, they had no right to get pissed off when they got an honest answer. It wasn't like she had ever led him on or anything like that and even if she had shown interest, nobody was entitled to anything or anyone's attentions. Ballard was salty and immature and would probably end up dying all alone or keeping company with vulnerable/crazed women who couldn't get or felt unworthy of anyone better.

Better them than her.

Pushing open the ballroom doors, Olivia could feel gazes return and linger on her as she made her way back to the table she was sharing with Abby, Leo, and Fitz. She really was a Golden girl tonight. Her long sleeved dress was floor length with a mermaid hem and a bateau neckline. It was made out of a matte gold material and had shiny gold beading all over it. Her hair was down and she had forgone the flat iron, instead choosing to let her hair air dry. A thin gold headband added structure to the mane of springy coils and her eyes were made up with liquid gold shadow, emphasized by black liner and mascara. Knowing that she'd want to dance, she went with a pair of flats with the same beaded pattern as her dress.

A smile curved her bare lips upwards as she remembered the awed look on Fitz's face when he arrived to pick her up and it had taken all of her control (and several kisses) to convince him not to skip Prom altogether.

The dress would certainly end up on a bedroom floor and Olivia would certainly wake up in his arms tomorrow morning but she wanted to go to Prom. She wanted to have the experience and she wanted to see the Prom Queen Race to the end, win or lose.

Nobody could call it. It was that close, the closest Race that South High had seen in 40 years, as school historians kept pointing out. Mellie had switched to an aggressive last minute charm offensive while Olivia? Olivia just kept doing what she usually did. Sure, she'd pass out ' **OP 4 PQ** ' pencils and yes, she'd show up at the mini rallies Leo put together but mainly, she was focused on school, her sports, and her Fitz.

Said Fitz emerged from a knot of jocks and she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, drawing her against him tenderly. Olivia rested her hands on top of his and relaxed, her gaze going to the stage. Mellie was holding court at the table right near it, wearing bright Republican red and putting on a show of being unbothered, of having a good time, of…

"If she gets cranked any tighter, she'll split at the seams."

Olivia snickered at the more than a little catty statement from her man and turned around to face him. His black tuxedo was very well tailored and he had gone with classic white for his shirt and suspenders. His dress scarf and pocket square matched the base color of her dress perfectly. He had slicked his thick curls back and she couldn't wait to get her hands on him later. They hadn't taken the last step between them yet. Neither one of them was inexperienced when it came to sex but their first time together hadn't happened yet.

It would tonight.

They were sharing a suite upstairs until Monday morning.

Making love for the first time over Prom Weekend was a cliché but clichés could still be good.

Very, very good…

 _/_

" **And with 51% of the vote, your Prom Queen is…Olivia Pope!"**

Fitz felt his face split into an enormous grin as Olivia startled when the spotlight hit her and cracked up as a howling Leo and Abby started jumping around like maniacs. The applause that followed Olivia's path to the stage was loud and Mellie's shocked face crumpled like tissue paper before it dropped into her hands heavily.

Fitz extended his hand to Olivia as she got to the top of the stage stairs and she took it immediately, smiling shyly as she was quickly crowned and sashed. Remembering the scene from **Carrie** , Fitz kept a close eye on the ceiling and was pleased that no one had decided to do a tribute. Olivia didn't deserve that. Once again, he embraced her from behind and her smile became a grin as he pressed a tender kiss to her cheek, cameras flashing for the school and local papers. They left the stage hand in hand and went through the ballroom doors, stopping in the lobby.

"You did it, Liv…"

"I guess I did…can we go now?"

"Usually the King and Queen have to say a few words…"

"I don't want to. I don't have anything prepared. I really thought Mellie would win."

"So did she…is that her yelling? She sounds demonic."

"It is and God be with Andrew as he tries to calm her down. Let's just go, Fitz. I want to go."

"Me too."

 _ **/**_

Shuddering, she rose up on her elbows and looked down.

Fitz was looking up at her with blazing eyes and his parted lips were stained with her nectar, along with his cheeks and the tip of his nose. The flat of his wicked pink tongue went over the length of her pulsing sex and Olivia groaned out, falling back against the mattress.

Her dress was on the floor and she was still in the black and white lace teddy that Abby had insisted she buy. The matching panties were on the windowsill behind Fitz, along with his shirts and one of her shoes. His white suspenders were lowered and his pants were undone, riding low to show the waistband of his black Calvin Klein boxer briefs and the full view of his cobblestone abs. Before she could even begin to touch him, he had taken the reins and apparently was determined to have her for dessert, a midnight snack, and breakfast…

"… _so fucking_ _ **sweet**_ _…my Sweet Baby…damn, Livvie_ …"

Whimpering before she screamed, she felt herself pour and gush into his hungry mouth and she yelped as he nipped her inner thigh harshly, his tongue soothing the sting away. Olivia managed to scoot away from his mouth and sat up, her hands cupping her breasts almost protectively. Fitz straightened to his feet and she swallowed as he slowly removed the rest of his clothes, revealing all of him to her…

A feral growl rumbled in his chest as she wrapped a hand around his hard cock and began to stroke it slowly, gratified that every inch, every twitch, every pulse of it was because of her. Her other hand tended to his sac and his head went back, low needy groans escaping him as she experimented with her speed, her firmness.

" _ **Shit**_ _, honey_ …"

" _You like that?_ "

" _I love everything that you do to me…but I don't want to come like that._ "

He moved her hands away and climbed back into bed, hovering over her on all fours. His teeth went to the main bow holding her teddy shut and tugged, unraveling it. Olivia undid the rest of them and the diaphanous material was quickly discarded. His hands went around her middle and she moaned as he reversed their positions. Giving him what he wanted, Olivia placed firm hands on his chest and wiggled her bottom against his turgid cock, teasing both of them. His hand went to the nape of her neck and she allowed him to pull her down into a hot wet kiss. Once they were breathless, Fitz sat up and moved her so the head of him brushed her opening, tantalizingly close.

" _Fuck me, Livvie…I want you to fuck me_ … _fuck me…ride me…let me see you come_ …"

Grabbing a fistful of his thick curls, she tilted his head back and ran her tongue up her neck and to his ear, delighting in his moans at her show of dominance. Pushing him so he was resting on his back, Olivia spread her bent knees and lowered herself onto him, gasping as her core spasmed around him in welcome. His eyes shut and a pucker appeared between his brows, his mouth falling open.

" _ **Look at me**_ _…I won't move until you look at me…you said you wanted to see_ …"

His eyes drifted open to half mast and she began slowly, rocking and rolling her hips to get used to him. Fitz's left hand took a handful of her thigh and squeezed fondly, his hips thrusting up against her in a silent demand for more. Olivia groaned as she went from rocking to thrusting, feeling the heat between her legs grow. The more pleasure she took, the more she wanted, and the more she would get from him. Fitz's face was the picture of sexual bliss and fulfillment, his eyes flicking between where they were joined, her breasts, and her face as if he were afraid he was going to wake up from a fantastic dream.

The image of him dreaming of them, the image of him touching himself to relieve the ache he felt for her snapped the last of her inhibitions.

 _ **/**_

"… _don't stop…don't stop…fuck me…god, Olivia…fuck me…fuck me… fuck me_ …"

She was glorious above him, a Goddess in rapture. Her whole body glistened with sweat and the smile on her face as she obeyed him made lust surge through his veins like a flood. Fitz was thrusting as hard as he could up into her and Olivia was shuddering again, close again…

" _ **Fitz-ger-ald!**_ "

Sitting up, he muffled and swallowed her cries with his lips, his hands steadying her. Her eyes fluttered open and he rolled his hips against her. She shook her head slightly and Fitz nodded, putting her back underneath him. Olivia sighed deeply and held onto his shoulders as he resumed moving inside of her, tender and slow. Her moans were deep and throaty now, her voice hoarse and cracking from her cries.

"… _so good…_ _ **more**_ _…god, baby, yes…right there…touch me there, Fitz…_ _ **mmmm**_ _…"_

" _ **Liv-vie**_ _…"_

" _Come for me…come inside me…come inside me…please…let me feel…_ _ **ah!**_ _"_

He obeyed her with a low growl and buried his face in her neck, smiling as she moaned and giggled softly in their afterglow. Laughing lowly, he pressed a smacking kiss to her lips to make her giggle harder and they rested on their backs, staring at the ceiling in a happy haze.

" _ **Fuck**_ …"

" _Yeah…you're okay? I didn't hurt you, honey?"_

"… _not in a bad way_ …"

" _ **Good**_. _Do you need anything? Some water?_ "

" _Water, please._ "

Fitz swung his legs over the side of the bed and when he stood up, his knees promptly threatened to give out on him. Grabbing one of the oak bedposts, he steadied himself and gave her a mock scolding look as he returned to the bed with a large bottle of water for them to share.

"See what you did to me? You fucked me so good that I can barely walk, woman…"

"You told me to."

"And I will again."

"Promise?"

"I promise…come here…"


End file.
